


Cold December Night

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot, kat's holiday drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Rachel spend the holidays in New York.  Title from the song by Michael Buble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold December Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: anything Hummelberry for poiregourmande

There’s just nothing like winter time in New York, Kurt thinks as he and Rachel walk down the streets.  The city looks gorgeous, with the snow falling slowly onto the dark streets, illuminated by the bright lights of the buildings all around them.  Neither of them can seem to get enough of it.

Rachel hums, closing her eyes in bliss for a moment before Kurt brings her back to reality. 

“Mmm, sorry, it’s just… it’s our first winter in New York,” she says and Kurt can already see where she’s going with this. 

“I know,” he says, grinning.  “It’s amazing here.”  He stops walking, causing Rachel to stop as well with his arm still locked with hers.  Kurt glances down at her as the snow begins to flake on her hair and can feel it catch on his eyelashes as well.  He almost can’t believe he’s really here, in the city of his dreams and with the woman he loves. 

“What’s wrong?” she asks but Kurt just shakes his head, hiding his gaze for a second before glancing back up at her, smile warm and he lets go of her arm to take both of her hands in his own in return.

“Nothing’s wrong,” he says, bringing her closer to him to lean his forehead against hers.  “I love you,” he tells her and her smile is bright enough to light up a room. 

Rachel tilts her head to kiss him softly, lingering.  “I love you, too,” she says and the very meaning of those words is enough to make him melt a little.  “Come on.  Let’s go get hot chocolate.”

Kurt just laughs and Rachel tugs him along with her down the icy streets to find the nearest coffee shop.

No, there really isn’t anything like winter in New York.

_fin._


End file.
